


林氏盖饭

by Kay_L



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_L/pseuds/Kay_L
Summary: 有明X深山





	林氏盖饭

**Author's Note:**

> 有明X深山

深山擦着头发随意地走出了浴室，他的衣服对他而言还是小了点的，脚踝不可避免地暴露在了空气之中。  
功一声音有些暗哑道，“我去洗澡了，你就当在自己家里一样好好休息。”他毫不避讳地在他的面前褪去了上衣，施施然地向浴室走去。

他的目光终究还是被桌上的配方所吸引，那本如同有魔力的烹调配方让他控制不住自己的动作上前翻看。属于林氏盖饭和有明家的秘密，就在这图文之间进入了他的脑海之中。

“深山律师，不知道你现在的行为是否构成盗窃罪呢。”他的声音冷不丁地出现在他的背后，“那么现在律师先生，不知道我是不是可以申请赔偿呢。”他的气息在他的耳边拂过，让深山一时间不知如何作答。

他的唇覆上了他敏感的后颈，游走一番后停在了他侧颈的痣上，双手也趁他迷离之际从他背后绕至胸前解开了睡衣的纽扣。  
“功一，住手。住...啊..."  
深山试图将他那不安分的手从身前挪走，却被他咬住了耳垂发出一丝呻吟声，这样的反应倒是让身后的功一深感满意。

“我只是在讨要我的赔偿，律师先生不会那么小气的吧。”  
他脱下了阻挡在他们之间的睡衣，因为洗澡而变得白里透红的皮肤在他眼中格外可口。功一的指尖摩擦着他白嫩的肌肤，一路向他胸前探索着。在抵达目的地后，他轻轻地以指甲在他的乳首上剐蹭着，惹得深山不由地弓起了身子。  
似乎不再满足于抚摸他的身子，功一从他的背后吻向了他的脸颊，引领着他倒向了床褥之上。深山能清晰地感受到他的臂膀在他身下护着，从以前他就知道他是个极其细心的家伙，无论是对料理、对弟弟妹妹，亦或是来自此时此刻的关切。

他的吻细细地落在了他的额前，随后小心翼翼地移动到了他柔软的眼皮之上。功一并没有告诉过他，他尤其喜欢他那浓烈的眉眼，那流转的眼波总是能夺走他的思绪。  
他的手掌由他的背脊一路下滑摸索着伸入了睡裤之中，隔着薄薄的内裤感受着他臀瓣处的温度，手指移动着勾画出了沟壑的形状。

随着动作的深入，功一能明显地感受到他的欲望抬了头。他用力地掐了一把他的臀肉，“深山律师，现在是你的辩诉时间。”  
“我...只是好奇...它在桌子上...”  
“照深山律师的逻辑，现在你在我家，是不是就归我了。”不等他的话说完，功一便抢走了话头，“那么我就不客气。”

“功...”他的名字含糊在他们的深吻中，深山只能任由他的舌侵入自己的口腔与他的软舌相纠缠。他不自觉地伸手环着了他的腰，这意料之外的动作让功一忘了动作。  
趁他走神的瞬间，深山已将手滑进了他的浴袍内，功一此刻觉得自己贪图方便穿的浴袍倒是帮了他的忙了。被他解开了腰带，两人赤裸的上半身相贴，不断升高的温度更挑动着体内的欲火。

功一不舍地离开了那娇艳动人的双唇，舌尖舔过他唇边的痣，淫靡地拖带着两人的津液攻向了他柔软的耳廓。深山最爱玩弄的耳朵，此刻却被他的舌头侵袭着，他能清楚地感受到他的舌尖以羞人的频率伸入他的耳内。  
“功一。”他急切地呼喊着他的名字，甚至大胆地触碰着他灼热的欲望。  
“不要着急深山律师，现在仍旧是辩护时间。”他抓住了他不安分的手，继而缓缓地拉下了他的睡裤，“真不想脱了它，那么性感的脚踝我还想多欣赏一会儿。”

功一的唇舌沿着他撩人的脚踝向上攀爬着，经过大腿根时深山感受到他的发丝扫过他的欲望，那奇妙的触感让他的分身又肿胀了几分。功一笑看着他那极具诱惑力的表情，舌尖轻舔着铃口溢出的液体。  
“深山律师，我们一起下地狱去吧。”不等深山反应，他的手指就侵入了他的后庭。他拿出了蓄谋已久的润滑剂，随着第二个进入的手指进行扩张。  
“功一，我要射了。”“不准，不然就等着接受下一波的惩罚。”他一面伸入了第三根手指，一面用另一只手抵住他的铃口。  
“那里...不要...”听着他加剧的喘息声，功一就知道他已经找到了他的敏感度，他稍一用力地挑弄，深山便在前端没有任何刺激的情况下射了出来。

“深山律师，这么不听话是准备好接受惩罚了嘛。”他表情略有些沉了下来，将他的白浊抹在了他的脸上，那冲击的画面让他毫不留情地将分身刺入了他刚经历了扩张的后穴。  
原先侧的身子在受到背后的侵袭之后，无力地趴在了床褥之上，“功一...慢点...”夹带着娇喘的声音却只是他的催化剂，他顾不上深山的话语加快了在他背后冲刺的频率。  
“律师先生，你会喜欢的。”

他的尺寸根本不是三根手指可以匹敌的，虽然有着润滑剂和前期的扩张，此时深山还是感受到后庭的疼痛感。许是感受到了他难受的收缩，功一终究还是放慢了抽插的速度，让深山也渐渐地感受到了后方传来的快感。  
“功一...快...快点...”功一捏了捏他的侧腰，一声呻吟便从他的双唇中出走，“我就说，你会喜欢的吧。”他加剧的动作让深山再一次失去了言语的能力，只能紧抓着身下的被褥，“叫出来，我想听。”他魅惑的声音让他最后一丝理智断裂，不能自已地在他的身下娇喘着，亲昵地呼喊着他的名字。

功一突然停下了动作，就在他迷惑之际却被他翻转了身子。他可以轻易地看到他眼里藏不住的情欲，他也能洞察他展露无遗的渴望。“吻我...”他的话才刚说完，深山的双唇就覆了上来，那浓密的睫毛轻扇着多少展露着他的害羞。  
他一只手将他禁锢在怀里，另一只手在他又一次苏醒的下体上移动着。因为劳作而变粗的手掌在此时带给深山别样的刺激，未久他就在两人间释放了。“功一...”“嗯，等我。”他又用力地顶了几下，感受着他温热的内壁，在深山的叫声之中射入了他的体内。

他轻靠在他的肩头，想要就此睡去。“大翔君，听话我帮你去清洗。”  
他忽闪着眼睛问道，“你的腰。”  
功一轻咳着掩饰内心的喜悦，他还记得自己身上的旧疾怎能让人不窃喜一番。“没关系的，洗完我们一起睡好不好。”  
他微微颔首，随着他进入不久前才离开的浴室。


End file.
